Moving On and Looking Back
by elmthesmartypants
Summary: I really suck at summarys so PLEASE just read the first chapter and if you don't like it don't read the rest! I beg of you!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Passions ff so be nice please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Okay are you happy?

Summary: Everything was going great for Theresa. Ethan had confessed his love for her, Whitney had decided not to give up her baby, and Fox was bringing her baby back. When the plane carrying Jane and Gwen explodes Theresa is devastated. Now years later she and Ethan are happy but she can't help but look back at the baby she lost.

The words that are in Italics are flashbacks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Theresa Lopes-Fitzgerald couldn't help but let her tears slip from her eyes as she stood by her baby's tiny grave.

"Curse you Gwen. Curse you for taking my baby from me."

Fifteen years had passed since the plane carrying her baby and her nemesis had exploded, since Fox had been horribly injured, and since her little girl had died.

"That was supposed to be the happiest time of my life. But thanks to Gwen and Alistair it turned into a disaster."

Theresa could remember it like it was yesterday.

"Theresa I have to tell you something," Ethan had said.

"_Yes Ethan."_

"_Fox left because he managed to track down Gwen and Jane. He left to bring them back."_

_Theresa couldn't breathe. Tears of happiness were building up in her eyes._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. And I wanted you to know that I love you and when they get back I'm going to file for divorce against Gwen."_

"_You love me?"_

"_Yes. And basically what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?"_

_Theresa stared at the simple but beautiful diamond ring that Ethan had produced from his pocket._

"_Yes. Yes I will marry you."_

_Theresa could no longer hold back her happy tears._

"_I love you Ethan. I always have. This is great, this means that Jane and Ethan will grow up normally from now on. Let's go tell Whitney."_

_Suddenly Ethan's cell phone rang._

"_You go tell her. I should probably take this."_

"_Okay."_

_Theresa wheeled herself into the kitchen were she found Whitney hunched over clinging to her stomach._

"_Whitney what's wrong?"_

"_I think I'm in labour."_

"_O my. We need to get you to the hospital. Ethan, Whitney is in labour we have to get her to the hospital."_

_Ethan rushed into the room still on his cell phone._

"_Dad I need to talk to you later. Listen I'm sure Jessica is fine. Well if you're that concerned then just bash the bathroom door down and see what's going on. I'm sure that she's just a bit upset after what happened. Wait is Dr. Russell there?"_

_He paused._

"_She is? Good tell her to meet us at the hospital Whitney just went into labour. O and call T.C. and Liz two. Thanks dad."_

_Ethan hung up his phone and started to help Whitney to her feet._

"_Wait," she cried out._

"_What is it?" Theresa asked._

_Whitney reached out and grabbed the legal documents concerning her having power of attorney for Fox. She silently ripped them up._

"_I can't do it to Fox or the baby. I just can't. You were right Theresa."_

_Theresa smiled._

"_Quickly we have to get you to the hospital," said Ethan trying to hide his confusion._

"_Right come on."_

Theresa sighed as she remembered that day.

As Whitney's screams filled the hospital as she gave birth to her baby Theresa and Ethan sat in the waiting room.

"_Do you think she's okay?"_

"_Theresa you screamed just as loud with Little Ethan and Jane. I'm sure she's fine."_

"_You're right, you're right. I'm just being silly."_

"_Actually you're concerned for your friend. That's not silly at all."_

_Theresa smiled. Suddenly the screams stopped and after a few minutes Eve entered the waiting room._

"_Whitney would like to speak to you Theresa. She just had a baby boy."_

_Theresa smiled. "How's the baby's health?" she whispered to Eve when Ethan was out of earshot._

"_He looks fine just a bit small. We'll be able to tell soon enough."_

_Theresa nodded and wheeled herself into the room. Whitney was holding her little baby and smiling at him._

"_You were right Theresa I do love him and I can't let him go. I'm going to keep him and I'm considering accepting Fox' marriage proposal."_

"_That's great Whitney. What are you thinking about naming him?"_

_Whitney shrugged her shoulder, "I'm not sure yet. All I know is I would like you to be his godmother."_

_Theresa was stunned, "Whitney I'm honoured. But shouldn't your mom be the godmother or Simone?"_

"_I was thinking about my mom. But I decided that he was better off with you."_

_Theresa smiled in spite of herself, "He's beautiful."_

"_Isn't he? Say hi to Aunt Theresa."_

_Whitney gently took his hand and pretended he was waving at Theresa._

"_Hi Aunty Theresa," she said in a mock baby voice._

_Theresa's smile could have lit up a room._

"_Whitney I hate to take away from your big day but can I tell you something?"_

"_Sure Theresa."_

"_Ethan told me that Fox found my baby and is bringing her home. He also said he loves me and is going to divorce Gwen and asked me to marry him."_

_Whitney's eyes got wide, "You said yes right?"_

"_Of course."_

"_O this is great. I'm so happy for you."_

"_And I think that I'm going to talk to Julian. Tell him he can spend some time with Little Ethan but not joint custody that way Little Ethan will be able to know his real father and his step father."_

"_But won't Gwen still have custody of Little Ethan?"_

"_No I believe because she's insane the judgement will pass to Ethan. And I'm sure he'll give custody back to me."_

_Whitney nodded, "That makes sense. Theresa what do you think I should name this little guy?"  
_

"_Well what is his last name going to be Russell?"_

"_I think Russell-Crane."_

_Theresa thought, "How about Jonathan?"_

_Whitney paused, "Jonathan. Jonathan Russell-Crane. I like that."_

"_Me two."_

"_Mom we thought of a name," Whitney said just as Eve entered the room._

"_That's wonderful. What is it?" Eve asked._

"_Jonathan Russell-Crane."_

"_Jonathan. That works really well."_

Whitney smiled at Theresa the happiness she felt shining from her eyes.

"Why couldn't it have stayed that moment forever?" Theresa thought.

Around 3 days later Whitney and Jonathan were released from the hospital. The tests had come back and it showed that any birth defects were minor. Jonathan may have trouble talking when he grew up or might have difficulty walking but those problems wouldn't be permanent if he worked on them.

"I don't see why it took so long for those tests to come back. I mean it's not that difficult," Whitney said in a playfully wining voice. The two were sitting in Pilar's living room with the baby boy.

"Just be glad that you're out now. Fox just called us he finally managed to get Gwen and the baby on the plane but they should be home today or tomorrow," said Theresa as she held little Jonathan.

"What about Katherine?"

"She wasn't there when he arrived. Apparently she had gotten on a plane and flew off somewhere. She didn't tell Gwen."

"Strange. Did Ethan tell Fox that I had the baby?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

"It doesn't matter. The point is that we're going to live happily from now on. We're both going to have our children and a great man standing by us."

"O Whitney. If only you were right," Theresa's words were swept away by the oncoming wind.

Theresa had been talking with Luis and Whitney when she got the phone call.

"Hello this is Theresa."

"Theresa it's Ethan. I don't know how to tell you this but something horrible has happened."

"What? Ethan what's wrong."

"The plane that was carrying Jane, Gwen, and Fox exploded earlier today. Alistair had planted a bomb on it thinking that Katherine was coming back to Harmony."

Theresa nearly dropped the phone. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Theresa are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here? What happened?"

"Well they were landing at an airport to get fuel. Gwen and the baby were on board the plane but Fox and the captain had both gotten off of the plane. The security system found it right before the bomb blew up. Fox was climbing up the ladder to the plane trying to save them when it blew. He's terribly injured, he might not make it."

"I can't believe this," she said. By then her eyes had already poured out a puddle of tears.

"Theresa what's wrong?" asked Luis.

"The plane exploded with my baby and Gwen still on it."

Whitney looked like she would faint, "What about… What about?"

"Fox wasn't on the plane but he was terribly injured and might not make it."

"O no," tears began to pour from Whitney's eyes.

"Theresa are you going to be okay?" Ethan asked.

"I'm not sure Ethan," Theresa managed to choke out between tears.

"To answer your question Ethan. No I'm not going to be okay."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay how do you like my first chapter? I can't wait to continue with it. Please review my story PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Okay are you happy?

The words that are in Italics are flashbacks and I put rulers in between the flashbacks just in case.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Theresa got into her car she remembered what happened after she got the news about the explosion.

* * *

_"Luis take me and Whitney to the hospital. We have to see how Fox is doing."_

_Luis nodded and went to warm the car up._

_Theresa dialled her mothers number on her cell phone._

"_Hello this is Pilar. Can I help you?"_

"_Mama it's Theresa."_

"_Theresa sweetheart you sound upset. What's wrong?"_

"_My baby is dead mama. She died."_

"_What? How did this happen?"_

"_Fox had found Gwen and Jane and he was bringing them back when their plane exploded."_

"_I'm so sorry Theresa."_

"_Mama please meet me at the hospital. I need you."_

"Alright I will. I'm coming right now."

"_Thank you."_

_Theresa pressed the end button just when Luis came back in._

"_Lets go."_

"_Little Ethan. Come down here sweetie."_

"_Yes mommy?" _

"_We have to go to the hospital sweetheart. Come on."_

_Little Ethan seemed to sense the urgency of the situation and followed without questions._

_When they arrived at the hospital Pilar, Martin, and Paloma were already there._

"_Mama my baby," Theresa said through the tears._

"_O Theresa I'm so sorry," Pilar said as she embraced her daughter. _

_Suddenly Rebecca ran into the hospital in her fur coat._

"_Where is Ethan? He told me too meet him here."_

"_I'm right here Rebecca," Ethan said as he came out of the emergency room._

"_Ethan how is Fox?" Whitney asked._

"_He's in there," Ethan pointed to the room he had just excited. "An emergency chopper flew him here. He's unconscious but stable. If you want you can visit him." _

_Whitney nodded and entered the room._

_"Ethan what was so urgent that I had to cancel my massage and come here?"_

_"Fox managed to track down Gwen and Katherine. He was bringing them home but the plane exploded at an airport. He's in critical care and Gwen and Jane are dead," Ethan said his voice filled with sorrow._

_"My Gwennie is dead"_

_"Yes Rebecca and it's because of you. If you hadn't helped her and Jane get on that plane she and my baby wouldn't have died and Fox wouldn't be in the ER," Theresa lashed out at Rebecca._

_"Listen Tartita. If you hadn't drugged Ethan into sleeping with you this wouldn't have happened in the first place."_

_"I didn't drug him Rebecca. And I want you to know I will make sure you go to jail for harbouring fugitives if it is the last thing I do."_

_"I'm Mrs. Julian Crane. I can get out easily."_

_"Do you really think Julian will bale you out? He's trying to divorce you. You know I think we should call him and tell him that his wife is going to go to jail. He'll probably help me find evidence," said Theresa._

_"Even if I do go to jail, which I won't, my life will be far better then yours. Before my Gwennie died she made sure that what you did to her she did to you. You will NEVER have a child with Ethan because my Gwennie put you in that wheel chair. You made her barren and she made you barren so you two are even."_

_"Gwen's accident wasn't my fault Rebecca. It was an accident. She attacked me and I was defending myself."_

_"She was pregnant you little slut."_

_"O you two listen. This is a hospital. Fox is in the next room in critical condition and all you two can do is argue. You both lost your daughters on that plane. There are better things to do then argue right now," Pilar said in a commanding voice._

_"Ethan can I visit Fox?" Theresa asked._

_Ethan nodded and pushed Theresa into the room then shut the door behind him._

_Theresa wheeled herself beside Whitney who was sitting beside Fox' bed._

_"Fox please wake up. We need you here. Jonathan needs you so please wake up."_

_Theresa was shocked when she saw Fox's eyes flutter open and she heard a groan._

_"Doctor Fox is regaining consciousness Theresa said loudly without pealing her eyes of off Fox."_

_The doctor that had treated Theresa when she was in her coma ran into the room and started checking Fox._

_"Whitney is that you?" Fox groaned._

_"Yes it's me Fox. I'm right here."_

_"What happened?"_

_"We'll explain later Fox right now you need to listen to the Doctors."_

_"Alright Mr. Crane. What is the last thing you remember?"_

_"I was climbing the ladder to the Crane Jet trying to warn Gwen to get the baby off the plane before it exploded. Then it just goes blank. Why am I here?"_

_"The plane exploded Fox. Gwen and Jane were still on it," Whitney said._

_"I'm so sorry Whitney. I know I promised you that I would bring them back but I didn't. I tried but I didn't."_

_"Mr. Crane you must calm down or else we won't be able to help you."_

_"What is wrong with me?"_

_"You have some bad burns on your hands and the impact of the explosion sent you into a comma. We're going to do some tests to see if your brain was damaged at all."_

_Fox nodded._

_"I'm afraid that these young ladies will have to leave so we can take the tests."_

_Whitney nodded and got up from her seat._

_"Whitney why are you so thin all of a sudden?"_

_"I had the baby," she said in a whisper._

_"And I missed it? What is it?"_

_"A boy. He's beautiful."_

_"Did you name him?"_

_Whitney nodded, "His name is Jonathan Russell-Crane."_

_"Jonathan Russell-Crane," Fox whispered._

_"If you don't like it we still have time to change it," she said quickly._

_"I love it Whitney," he said._

_Whitney smiled._

_"Ladies you have to leave. And Miss Lopes-Fitzgerald I would like to speak with you."_

_Theresa nodded and rolled out of the room. Whitney was right behind her._

_"What happened?" asked Ethan._

_"Fox came out of his comma," Theresa said._

_Suddenly Ivy came rushing in followed closely by Sam, "How is he?"_

_"He just came out of his comma. They're running some tests to see if his brain was injured."_

_"Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald I must speak with you."_

_Theresa turned around to talk to the doctor._

_"Now that you no longer need to nurse your baby I must request that you take those steroids I prescribed for you."_

_Theresa was stunned she had completely forgotten about the steroids._

_"I'll think about it."_

_"Thank you."_

_Theresa nodded.

* * *

_

Theresa looked down at her legs as she came to a red light.

"I didn't need the steroids. My legs healed on my own."

* * *

. 

_Theresa and Ethan had decided on the wedding date a few months after the plane crashed._

_"If we have it in a September then Fox will be healthy enough to come," Theresa had pointed out._

_"I just want to make sure that you're okay having the wedding so soon after Jane died," Ethan said._

_"I will miss Jane forever Ethan. But delaying our wedding won't bring her back. And I'll see her again in heaven," said Theresa bravely although inside her heart was still broken._

_Ethan nodded._

_"I'm tired can you help get into bed?"_

_Ethan nodded and lifted her onto the bed._

_"Sleep well," he said before giving her a quick kiss._

_The next morning when Theresa woke up she felt different._

_"Maybe today will be a good day for me," she said in a whisper so she wouldn't wake Ethan._

_Theresa reached for her toes and was shocked when she felt her fingers brushing them._

_Quickly Theresa reached for her legs. She felt her hands pressing against them._

_"My legs can feel again," she whispered._

_Theresa threw the blankets off and tried to wiggle her toes._

_They moved._

_Theresa took a deep breath and tried to move her legs._

_They moved._

_Theresa cautiously stood and took a few steps._

_"I'm not paralysed anymore," she whispered._

_"You're walking," said Ethan with shock and fascination._

_"I'm walking," Theresa said her joy radiating from her face.

* * *

_

Theresa stopped the car in front of Julian and Eve's home and honked the horn twice before hopping out.

Little Ethan strolled out of the house.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Little Ethan."

"He's not that little any more Theresa," said Julian who had followed his son out.

"Well I haven't seen him in so long. Last time he was here he was little."

"Mom I've only been gone for a couple of months."

"Why did you want to stay here last night anyways? Why didn't you just come home?"

"Well too spend time with my father. And since I'm studying medicine I just decided that if I stayed here I could discuss my new found knowledge with Eve."

"And he's getting very good at it," Julian stated.

"I'm glad that we're not wasting our money."

"Mom I got a full scholarship to university. You only had to pay a bit for medical school because Julian volunteered to pay for most of it."

"Well it's a good thing you're not wasting Julian's money. Now come on everyone can't wait to see you."

"O Theresa before you go you should probably know that Rebecca confessed to trying to murder Eve at Luis and Sheridan's wedding. Her sentence was changed to a life sentence instead of fifteen years."

"Rebecca would have to spend five lifetimes in jail to make up for all the pain she caused in this town."

"Mom let's not discuss Rebecca now I just want to go home, see my family, and eat one of grandma's meals."

Theresa nodded and started to get into the car.

"Hey mom can I drive?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I don't think this chapter turned out as good as the last one but o well.

Theresa will continue having flashbacks throughout the story.

Wow thanks for all the reviews people.

**Sweet Angels:** Don't worry they work it out. Please keep reading and reviewing.

**passion4u:** I love the name. I'm glad you liked it.

**baby12:** I hate Gwen two. DIE GWEN DIE!

**Nathan'sRaven:** I'm a great writer? Really? WOW! I'm glad you like it even though it's not a Therox.

**Heather:** I'm glad you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

Italics are in flashbacks and the flashbacks and modern times are separated by IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I'm going to call Little Ethan, Ethan Jr. from now on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Theresa sighed and leaned back in the passenger seat.

"So how is medical school?"

"I'm really enjoying it."

"Have you decided what type of doctor you're going to be?"

"I'm thinking a surgeon."

Theresa nodded.

"How are things in Harmony?"

"Well Paloma's business success has gone through the roof. That book she wrote was a real success so is her fashion line."

Ethan Jr. nodded, "A girl in one of my classes read her book. She said it really helped her connect with her father after he abandoned her and her mother. Almost all of the girls that I've met where the outfits she designs. "

"I also got a letter from Whitney."

Ethan Jr. sighed, "How is she?"

"Well apparently Jonathan has grown up to be a real heartbreaker."

"I still don't see how they just disappeared."

"Me neither."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two weeks after he was born Jonathan was rushed too the hospital with respiratory problems. Fox was still in the hospital and was not aware of 'his son Jonathan's' problems.

"_My baby is going to die. It's God's will," Whitney said through her tears._

"_Whitney you must tell the doctor's that the baby is Chad's. Please," Eve and Theresa had been begging her for hours. _

"_Fine. But let me tell Chad first he deserves to know before anyone else."_

_Eve went to fetch Chad._

"_You're doing the right thing you know."_

_Whitney didn't say anything._

_When Chad entered the room Theresa left._

"_Theresa I think you should go home you need to rest if you ever want to come out of that wheel chair."_

_Theresa nodded._

_The next day Theresa went out to check the mail and found a large envelope with only her name on it._

"_Must be hand delivered," she said._

_When she opened it several smaller envelopes fell out as well as a piece of paper._

_Theresa recognized Whitney's writing and immediately started to read the letter._

'_Dear Theresa,_

_Chad took the news very well and after the doctors were told who the father was Jonathan was out of the hospital within four hours. Chad wants to be a full time father too Jonathan so we decided to leave Harmony together and never return. Please forgive me for not telling you in person but we had to get out as soon as we could. You'll see that there are several other envelopes in this package. Please deliver them to the proper people for me. But wait till Fox is fully healed before you deliver his. _

_Thank you my friend,_

_Love Whitney'_

_Theresa sat stunned._

"_What's wrong Theresa?"_

"_Ethan call your father. Tell him to call the airports and all the U.S. borders. You can't let Whitney or Chad leave this country."_

"_What is going on Theresa?"_

"_Read this," she handed him the note._

"_What Chad is the father?"_

_Theresa nodded._

"_How long have you known?"_

"_I found out the night Whitney gave birth. Listen Ethan call your father and make sure that if those two are still in the country that they can't leave it."_

_Ethan nodded and went into the kitchen to call his father._

_Theresa looked at the other letters. There was one for Eve, T.C., Simone, Julian, and Fox._

"I can't believe this," Theresa whispered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We're home mom," Ethan Jr. said.

"Finally," Theresa hopped out of the car and headed to the trunk to grab the suitcases.

"I'll get the bags mom. You have to take it easy on your back."

"My son always looking out for me," Theresa hopped up to the door and knocked on it twice before entering.

All the guests for the party were there even Eve and Julian had managed to make it before them.

"Okay everyone hide," Theresa said just loud enough for everyone in the house to hear.

As soon as Ethan Jr. entered the door everyone hoped out.

"Surprise," they all cried.

Ethan Jr. laughed, "I knew you were hiding something from me mom."

Five-year-old Nessa ran up to give her big brother a hug.

"Well hello lamb chops," Ethan Jr. said as he pulled his youngest sibling into his arms.

"We missed you here why did you have to leave?" his little sister asked.

"Because I'm going to school where I'm learning to become a doctor like aunt Eve."

"Really? I'm not feeling good can you make me better?"

"Well where does it hurt?"

"In my tummy," she said pointing to her belly.

"Well I bet Aunt Sheridan can make that feel better. Can't you aunt Sheridan?"

"I think so."

Ethan Jr. put Nessa on the couch and Sheridan blew into her stomach (like what she did with Marty when he was visiting).

Nessa giggled, "Do it again do it again."

Sheridan blew again, "Is your tummy better?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Hey bro," fourteen-year-old Jared said.

"Hello Fabio," Ethan Jr. said using his nickname for his romantic and good-looking brother. "Have you been practicing your wrestling?"

"Sure have."

"Good. Where are Bambi and Dove?"

"I swear if you don't stop calling me Bambi I'll do something too you," twelve-year-old Zi said as she snuck up behind her brother.

"But you're so graceful and you have those doe eyes just like a deer," he said mockingly.

Zi just rolled her eyes.

"Hey" Zi's twin sister Malaya said.

"Hey there Dove. How is your music coming along?"

"Pretty good. The band recorded a few songs on a disk so we're going to start selling them soon."

"That's awesome. Remember us little folks when you guys become super stars and go on tour."

Malaya gave her brother a light punch on the arm.

"It is so nice having you back here Little Ethan," said Paloma. She and Theresa were the only ones to still call him Little Ethan instead of Ethan Jr.

"Thanks Aunt Paloma."

"I think you should drop the aunt part. After all I am your sister-in-law."

"Yes but you're also my mother's sister. So you're my aunt and my sister-in-law."

Paloma rolled her eyes, "The relationships in Harmony are so complicated compared to the ones in Mexico."

"Paloma can you help me in here?" Pilar's voice called from the kitchen.

"Coming mama. See you all later."

"Hey there Little Bro," Fox casually greeted his half-brother.

"Hey. How is married life treating you?"

"Well if it was with any other woman it would bore me to death, but with Paloma it's always interesting," Fox chuckled.

"That's good."

"Sorry you didn't get an invitation to the wedding. We just didn't want the tabloids getting hold of the information."

Ethan Jr. nodded, "Understandable."

Theresa was watching all this quietly.

"Theresa can you help us in here?" her mother called from the kitchen.

Theresa went in to help her mother and sister prepare dinner.

"Theresa I never asked you this before but where did you get the names for the twin's?" Paloma asked.

"Well remember how they were born in that island while me and Ethan were on vacation?"

Paloma nodded.

"Well Zi was the name of the doctor that delivered them and Malaya was the name of the resort we stayed at."

Paloma nodded.

Theresa sighed, "Finally everyone is home."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sweet Angels: I'm glad that the chapter worked out okay. Thanks for R&Ring.

Jen: Glad you liked it. I know it's sad but that is just the way it is.

passion4u: Glad you liked chapter 2. Please review this one.


End file.
